


Please say yes

by Procaffeinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Interspecies Romance, dantexladyweek, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procaffeinate/pseuds/Procaffeinate
Summary: Different themes and ways of proposals that Dante and Lady share in different universes and lives they lead based on DantexLadyweek prompts.
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Royalty
> 
> Continuation to The Daring and The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a cursed devil prince and she's a knight who with can't say yes to a future of ruling his kingdom with him.

Lady chokes back her tears when she finally sees the bluest eyes stare right back at her. A second ago, they were closed and she honestly believed they would never open again. If they did, they would have been a different color, not something this beautiful.

“The curse is finally broken,” he croaks from the weight of her body on top of his, gently moving her and the tears with his hands. His _human_ hands. Despite finally being able to sit up, he has to catch her in his arms and fall back down. He doesn’t really mind, it doesn’t matter how sore he is. It’s just… it feels so awkward to be so human after years of being a devil, he used to treat her with careful touches due to his strength but now it feels like _he_ needs to be the one treated gently.

“I thought you died” she says after her calms down, they’re lying down in the midst of fire and destruction from their fight with the evil wizard ( _her father_ ) who cursed him to begin with. The Lady Knight traces over his features, admiring how different he looks now. How princely he seems to be, fitting for the fate of ruling his kingdom… with someone more queenly. Someone not her…

Steeling her heart from their possible future of separation, Lady moves her hand away from his face but he takes hold of it. Placing her palm above his heart, she realizes where he’s going with this. He can’t be doing this now, she doesn’t have the heart to say no if he does. So she speaks up first, before he can break her resolve.

“Dante I can’t, we talked about this. I’m not cut out for this, never been educated to rule a Kingdom. Being a queen is not the life for me.” There, she said all she can with her resolve still strong despite the quake in her voice.

“I wasn’t raised to rule either, younger twin remember? Besides this kingdom has been without the royal family for a long time.” As he spoke, he uses his free hand to guide her to look up at him, his thumb tracing the fresh scar by her jaw.

“Dante… what are you trying to say?” She’s not trying to be hopeful, to be so selfish when all she’s been through was for the sake of the kingdom and the people that cried for help. But oh, it feels so good to feel this loved and safe.

“I’m saying forget Dante the Prince, _everyone else has_ and let me just be Dante. _Your_ Dante.”


	2. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "A lil bit of different"

They were walking hand in hand, the sand between their toes under the twilight of the night sky. Both are recounting the game earlier that Lady instigated, she laughs when Dante brings up the smoke grenade she threw at him earlier.

“Speaking of, I think I see it. Hold up” he says while letting go to move back. She clasps both of her hands together at his release, still feeling and already missing the warmth of his. She admires the moon reflected on the sea while waiting for Dante to come back to her side, but she doesn’t want to admire the moon in silence so she quips up.

“You can’t seriously be mad about that, the grenade was harmless and I needed to get the upper hand if _you’re_ going to be chasing _me_.”

“Not mad, just wanted another memento of how crazy I am to always go after someone like you.”

“Hey now- _son of a bitch_ ,” Lady is completely speechless when she turns around to admonish her lover. He’s down on one knee, the pin of the grenade is held between his fingers like a ring.

“I’ve been chasing you since we first met and I ain’t ever gonna stop. Will you let me chase you forever?”


	3. Western

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This cowboy can call her a lot of things like sweetheart, darling, or a crazy lady. Anything but Mary.

“Still mad sweetheart?” Dante has to raise both hands up now, trying to diffuse the situation he landed himself in. Despite his life being in danger, he still has time to appreciate how much of a beauty she’s become, wild back hair cropped above her shoulders. Angry bi-colored eyes accompanied by the scar across her nose. He would wax poetry if he knew how, but he’s been an outlaw for a long time with all his manners beaten out from the wild west. He thinks she should at least know how pretty she is, so he lets out a low whistle that only earns him another bullet grazing his cheek. Same spot from the shot she made earlier, _well damn_ she’s got aim.

“You stole from my father and made me an orphan on our weddin’ day.”

“He was a bad man, Mary. Bastard had it comin’ and you know it.”

“Didn’t let me finish cowboy and don’t ever call me Mary again… Ain’t my name no more.” He has to bite his tongue or lose his head for real when she gets up real close and puts that barrel right against his forehead. There’s honest to god real anger in those eyes, hurt too if he looks any closer than he’s doing so already. He keeps himself real quiet by finding some of his lost manners and waits for her to finish.

“You left me at the altar, didn’t take me with you. You know I would’ve… I could’ve, still can you know… but you ran off and I was alone. Only had your Ma’ to keep me company when I lost everything. Even name, but that was choice. Think about it, still think you got the right to come back after all this time, Dante?”

“I…believe I did, still do but Law didn’t agree so much, would’ve hanged me for killin’ yer old man… I tried to ya know… to get you that day but they already were expectin’ me. Settin’ you up like bait… I still want to… if you do… It ain’t right what I did, but that don’t mean I still can’t now. ” He’s careful to remove the barrel when her gaze softens and her strength against him relents. It’s awkward now, when Dante’s been gone for so long but feelings are coming back like a water breaking down dam. He’s glad she’s still so understanding after all these years. Maybe still loves him even…

“What do I call ya then if not… well…” He asks tentatively, taking off his hat to groom himself a bit more presentable. She shrugs, lowering her rifle in silence. Nervously, he tests out her patience and forgiveness.

“Then… how about Missus Dante Alighieri?”


	4. Bodyguard:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary makes a deal with the devil to get out of her imprisonment unexpectedl

“Can you stop pacing like that?”

Mary looks up and past the bars that holds her to see the monster –devil-boy she thinks spitefully- that her father summoned from the depths of hell to keep her imprisoned. He’s so bored that the chair he sits on should be breaking from the precarious angle of him pushing the back legs at. He hasn’t stopped leaning that far back, using only his propped legs as a tether to a table full of empty cups and scattered cards. He may be skillful in the art of lazy guard duty but the chair is old and will give out. When it does, she’ll be there to laugh at his stupid face since it’s just themselves to keep each other company.

“No,” she answers back petulantly, bringing her nose up in disdain and the devil rolls his eyes.

“You going back and forth is giving me a headache, just take a nap or whatever. I can’t believe I accepted this deal.” The last part, he muttered underneath his breath but she heard it anyways. Curiously, she goes up against the bars of her cell and peers out to read his expression. His face is human, but she’s seen what he’s capable of. Knows that his albino appearance cannot fool her from where he’s truly from and that she’s out of her depths if she thinks she can defeat the demon.

“Having a change of heart? Feeling bad that _daddy dearest_ wants to sacrifice his only daughter for power?” She sneers, her lips twisting into a snarl after openly declaring her fate.

“Well… yeah, I don’t really wanna screw the world over… or you even.” His answer took her by surprise, what was that? She has to stare at him, long and hard to find any lies to his admission. His blue eyes staring back now, a look she recognizes as regret and she can feel anger bubbling out from the mockery that is his turnaround.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you even doing this? Following that man’s orders. Just free me and get lost then!” She has half the mind to beat him with the chair right now.

“I can’t… the deal was that I’d keep an eye on you and I get a bride in return, else the contract breaks and I’m dragged back to hell.”

Mary scrunches her nose, her life was on the line and the devil wants a wife. Yeah, she’s definitely justified in the chair beat down. But… she can use this to her advantage, her guard in red is giving her an opening. She just has to get at his level, make a bargain better than her father’s.

“My father said to keep me from running away right?… it’s not really like you’re breaking the contract if I’m willing to go to him… you’ll still be watching over me. Like… a bodyguard of sorts. Did he say anything about me **_stopping_** him from ending the world?” She smirks when she sees how much he’s perking up at the word, bodyguard. So she’s got a hero-wannabe devil… she can work with that.

“You have a point there, I won’t be breaking the contract if we… look at it like that, didn’t say anything about stopping you from going to him… but there’s still the bride issue…”

She deflates, still with that bride-bullshit… ok minor setback. “Why does having a bride matter so much, I thought souls were the kind of things you guys prefer.”

He rakes one hand through that silver mop of hair and finally gets up from his position, walking over to her. She definitely has his attention now, she can make him change his mind. “Not my kind of thing really and I just want some sort of love in my life. It’s lonely in the business.”

“Then how about me?”

He’s definitely looking at her now, brows furrowing to an unreadable expression. She can’t stand the silent stare and continues with her sudden proposal.

“I don’t want to die as a sacrifice, you want a wife without going back to hell. If we go by that logic then contract still stands and we all get what we want.”

“You sure you want this?”

She gulps, but she’s not backing out of her proposition and keeps staring him straight in the eyes.

“Just protect me as I stop my father.”


	5. Past/Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante wants to know what's the relationship between him and Lady. Lady just wants to pay the bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote these out on different days with different ideas in mind before merging them together for this chapter. My bad is the flow seems disjointed. I just wanted Past Dante and Current Lady interactions.

“Ow ow ow, o-OW! Let GO!!”

“Why? You make such a cute clutch.”

“What the fuck is a clutc-OW OW! STOP!!”

Lady has to look up from the bills littering the desk, the bantering of familiar voices brings forth a sense of hope that swells up her chest. The swelling deflates in disappointment and she’s met with the need to pop the deflating balloon in her mind. She’s agitated that she can’t even have a normal sense of disappointment, is it too much to ask for? Just expecting to see Dante and not getting what she wants? Period. Just a simple disillusion would suffice when she’s juggling with paying his bills and demon hunting. It’s the least Dante can do while being stuck in hell, not give her another thing to worry about.

Her eyes narrow as she works out mental gymnastics to rationalize how Dante’s finally back but not really back. Why couldn’t Trish be dragging Nero by the ear and not a teenager that looks too much like him (the him from when they first met). The crinkled papers in her hands rip from how hard she’s clenching her fist to hold back from swearing up and down over this… this anomaly.

Witchcraft?

De-aging?

Clone?

Long lost son?

She lets out an aggravated huff, is this a Sparda family thing? Knocking someone up and then having their 19 year old offspring show up in their lives out of the blue? Are condoms not a thing for the men of Sparda? Lady shouldn’t be so upset over this, Dante can have as many kids as he likes or not like. They always joked about that possibility after Nero came into their lives. Call it a twin thing, one twin has to follow up and out do the other. It was funny, in theory.

It makes no sense why she wouldn’t be happy for Dante having a kid in his life, someone to call his own. Have an actual family when he’s lost so much. So she’s not against Dante's happiness, she has no reason to be, with what they have already.

She snaps out of her thought after she hears the she-devil call for her. She stands up from the leather chair, finally giving Trish and the Dante-look-a-like all her attention. If he’s Dante’s son, then she has to be there for him. It’s all she can do.

“Tada~!” Trish sings like the cat that flung the canary. Her dramatic antics in bringing up both her hands to pose also meant literally throwing down the red-jacket canary she supposedly caught. Dante Jr. rubs his left ear while sitting on the floor, looking too exhausted from it all.

“It’s Dante!”

“That’s not Dante” Lady argues.

“No, I’m definitely Dante” Definitely-Not-Dante argues back, his input clearly not welcomed.

“Hmm I don’t quite believe you.”

“It’s…Dante… from the past!” Trish has the audacity to flip her hair at the revelation, like the answer should be enough to quell Lady’s apprehension when Time Travel makes everything right now so. Much. Worst.

Hours go by since Trish's declaration and she continues her audaciousness by leave the two of them alone. Lady does her best to entertain younger Dante while he's still here, but she still has bills to pay and she can't give him all her attention. It's sweet that he's understanding enough to hold back from being a pest in her nest, but that she's calling Devil May Cry her actual home. Her stay is temporary until **her** Dante is back from hell and maybe, just maybe they can have the talk to make it official. The thought to settle down and not be on the road all the time is there, she just needs to hear it from him to cement it.

~~~

“You know what? Future looks pretty good.” Nineteen year old Dante declares to Lady out of the blue after being so quiet, he’s been admiring her sitting at _his_ desk on _his_ chair like it’s _her’s._ He knows what’s up and he likes what it might mean. He can’t explain why he’s in the future or how he got there… at least not yet, mind’s still foggy from some sort of magic.

But he’s not so out of it that he can’t recognize the furnitures he bought not too long ago from his timeline. He knows what his business looks like and the years hasn’t changed it one bit. The only new additions he doesn’t recognize are the women who occupy the space. One being Trish, his mom’s clone and the other being Lady… who he has to assume might be his significant other. Like he c _an’t_ not be with a woman that gorgeous. At least he hopes that’s what she is to him when she’s looking that damn fine and in control behind _his_ desk, on _his_ chair like that. It’s like twenty-whatever years into his future, sounds like a good time to settle down with someone, he thinks. Especially if that someone is _her._

He wants to know how important she is to him, to older him. It’s only been less than a day since they got acquainted after showing up in this timeline, and he likes her. He like _likes_ her when she’s so funny and crass and doesn’t give one damn about things. She’s cool like that.

She also got him pizza, his favorite kind.

Lady quirks a brow to his words and replies with that same crass attitude of her, “because I’m treating you with pizza? Don’t hope too much, I’m not that generous with you.”

He laughs, not too put off by her teasing. Now he really wants to know how much of an item they are. He tries to, but words don’t come out when the alternative pervades his mind and he shuts down. He likes the idea of being with her a little too much that if they’re only just friends and he has to hear that kind of reject from her, it’d hurt like shit. But he’s curious and a tad restless with his anxiety that he excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

He knows his way around that he manages to find his room on his way not to the bathroom. It’s not locked and he peers in to see his bed neatly made. Yeah… no, he doubts he’s neat enough to clean his bed even at Forty. Carefully, he enters the room and snoops a bit more. He’s both delighted and disappointed to know Lady sleeps here but only because of the bags that contained her clothes and weapons. It shows how temporary her residence is when the only clothes in his closet are just his, so it doesn’t really say a lot at _what_ they are. There’s not even a picture of them together, if he’s enough of a sap to keep a picture of his mom then it can’t kill him to have a picture of t _hem_ together.

He solemnly swears to remedy that when he goes back to his timeline and finally meets _his_ Lady. Then it hits him at the revelation to his thoughts, so if there’s nothing that says what they are out in the open, there might be something hidden instead. Dropping on all fours, he looks under his bed to find a hidden compartment. He spots a small familiar latch and reaches deep under to open it, just his luck that something actually does fall into his palm. Something not his usual stash of cash. He gives himself a congratulatory fist pump for buying a bed with a hidden safe and using it for something _not money_ in the future.

“Whatcha got there, kid?”

Dante’s startled to hear Lady in front of him that he doesn’t have time to register what is in his hand. By the time he’s straighten himself up, both he and Lady are staring at a red velvet box that he’s holding out. Oh fuck.

He opens it to see a golden band.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” the both of them swear.


	6. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante in Nero's place and Nero in Dante's place. Lady is kinda a mix of Kyrie and Credo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all role reversal concepts I could play around with, I had to switch up everyone's roles for this little snippet.

Through the rubble of the wreckage that is Fortuna, Dante carries Force Edge nonchalantly above his shoulder, he saunters over to the stoic older figure in the middle of it all.

“I guess I should thank you…”

It’s weird to be indebted to the man in the navy dusker when hours before Dante impaled him against the statue of the legendary, Virgil. Nero turns around to face him, showing that stupid smug grin of his that irks and amuses Dante to no end. The old hunter scoffs and waves off Dante’s gratitude, telling the young Knight that he had his reasons to do what he did. Reasons to look after the long lost son of his deceased twin, Sparda. A reason Nero can’t bring himself to reveal to Dante after all that has happened. At least not yet.

Dante is surprised with Nero’s goodbye when he makes his way out, it’s not tenderness behind the Hunter’s word but it’s the lack of persistence of the return of Force Edge that was clearly still in his arms.

“Wait,” he called out “you forgot this.” And he presents the sword out but Nero shakes his head.

“Keep it.”

“What? Thought this meant a lot to you…” The weight of the sword feels so much heavier when Nero shows no sign of wanting it back.

“That’s the kind of gift worth giving. I’m entrusting you with it so what you do from now on? Your call.” Dante’s touched and honored at the answer and watches Nero finally make his exit. The young knight finds himself lost in his thought while drawing Force Edge back into his devil arm, he wonders if they’ll ever meet again. He hopes so, there’s something comforting and familiar about the Devil Hunter.

“So…” A voice calls out behind Dante and he turns to see Mary in her knight’s uniform.

“This the end?” She asks while adjusting the strap of her sword. The splattering of blood that stained her uniform indicates her recent dealings with the monsters that now lurk about in their city. Dante doesn’t have the strength anymore to fight with Mary about putting herself out there when he just saved her from being Sanctus’ living battery. Telling Mary to not risk her life for others has been a lost cause since they were kids and god damn, he loves her more for it.

“Maybe,” he says but the end to what? Despite the city being a wreck, he still sees a better future. From the look in her eyes, she’s thinking the same thing.

“We’re still alive…”

That’s true… they’re still alive but not the same. He’s not the same, not human anymore and the thought shames him to know she might choose to reject him because of his damnation. But he has enough resolve to respect her wishes, he always will. He brings up his devil arm, grasping it with his human arm, trying to find the courage to voice his fears.

“Mary, if I’m a demon and not a human anymore… would you still-” he’s finding it hard to look at her, afraid to see the look of disgust. Mary is strong, proud and above all else, honorable that Dante can’t bring her down when he’s become what she’s sworn to kill.

It’s her hands that takes a hold of him from the fear that could swallow him whole, its firm with a resolve that is reflected in her eyes. He sucks a breath in from her sudden affection, everything right now is giving him the kind of hope that makes him lean in to her touch.

“Dante you’re _you_ …” she’s stepping in close to him, bringing up their joined hands in reassurance. “And it’s _you_ I want to be with and I don’t know anyone who’s as human as you are.” He does everything in his power not to mess up the moment, because he can be an ass and now is not the time. Not when he’s fishing out his pocket to return to Mary her mother’s necklace. She gasps and leans forward to let him clasp the only family heirloom she has left. Someday he’ll give her something more than just a necklace, something to fit her finger and really cement what they really mean to each other.


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally home, what else can he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooo, last chapter from the prompts. I might make more around this theme, who knows. It'll have to be in the far far feature though.

The Sparda twins are flooded with a sense of relief upon seeing the neon lights of Devil May Cry, after months of fighting in hell a little bit of peace was a nice change of pace. A little bit of peace being a rundown building in the seedier side of town. Dante’s not complaining about it and Vergil will just have to grudgingly suck it up, because home is home.

Dante perks up to see the women in his life sitting inside, and with Vergil finally by his side the family picture that he never knew he wanted is starting to feel so real. He has to wipe his nose to reign back any tears, he’s not going to freaking cry in front of Vergil.

When he’s certain he still got his bravado, he claps behind the other man’s back and goads him to go further. There’s a look of warning to not pussy out or start a fight with Lady and Trish. His twin is gracious to give him a scoff instead the usual verbal threat of bodily harm. That’s what Dante calls character-fucking-growth.

With everything falling into place in his life, he swears to protect this weird family and keep them together or die trying. He has a nephew, friends to call upon and a brother who’s not dead.

Then there’s Lady…

She’s jovially responding to whatever Trish must have said because the blonde is moving her head back and looks to be laughing now. She’s at such a good place right now, far from the days of Temen-ni-gru and recklessness. Well she’s still reckless but so is he…

Okay, maybe they’re reckless with the lives they lead but that’s the perk of the job not something detrimental to their health, so he thinks… But that’s beside the point. The point is that there’s Lady and he wants something more to make this family picture in his mind more…

More…

 _More tangible_ …

“Dante?”

That’s not Vergil speaking to him… He snaps out of his thoughts to see that _asshat_ inside Devil May Cry and talking to Trish while his dear brother was left outside in the cold. He’s out in the cold alone, or not alone because there’s Lady right there in front of him.

Oh.

“Heeeey Lady…” He _totally_ did not lamely greet her like he hope he wouldn’t. She offers him a smile, and he’s still being lame because he’s certain his own is coming off crooked and awkward. In no time, he takes her into an embrace, making up for his lack of charm and she returns his hug by wrapping her own around his shoulders. It feels so good to feel her this close that he lifts her from the ground to pull her closer. She can’t walk away when she can’t touch the ground. Heh heh.

They might as well be like this for eternity, he wants them to. Stay like this and probably die like this too as long it’s something she wants as well. His eternity ends though when she looks up and asks to be put down. He’s reluctant at her request, but the look in her eyes has every wisecrack he could think of die on his lips. He obliges by letting her feet drop to the ground, still holding her but she’s moving out of his grasp and it feels so empty to have her move away like that.

“Lady I-

She stops him by getting on one knee and presents to him a familiar ring he’s kept hidden from her before his venture to hell.

“Son of a bitch!” He swears, he can’t believe she’s beaten him to the punch. He’s not even upset that his careful planning is ruined by her taking the initiative because now his family picture is finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Compiled these prompts together with a singular concept in mind because THIS 👏 IS 👏 ALL 👏 I 👏 EVER 👏 WANT 👏 FROM 👏 MY 👏 OTP.
> 
> I should probably clean up my writing and make everything for this event into a collection but I don't know how


End file.
